My New Light
by Ozai Uchiha
Summary: Uchiha Itachi has waited for this moment for several years. With his eyesight fading and darkness further swathing him, Itachi will sacrifice anything to ensure his light is restored.


**My New Light**

**Author's Note: **I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary: **My version of what should have happened in the fight between Itachi and Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke, the only Uchiha to survive the Uchiha clan Massacre perpetrated by his elder brother, Uchiha Itachi, walked toward the location Itachi had specified to meet him at. The Abandoned Uchiha Stronghold, a fortress that had not seen an Uchiha for several years. Even from the distance he was at, he could view the stronghold atop the mountain; the building would serve as the last place where the two brothers would meet.

With every step he took, Sasuke's hatred toward Itachi for slaughtering their family continued to fester, having mutated into an ugly monster of Hellish appearance over the years since Itachi became a nukenin. On this day, Sasuke vowed, he would kill Itachi for ruining their family and his life. With his secret weapons, Sasuke was certain victory would be his.

Inside the fortress, seated upon a stone throne in the central meeting room, Itachi lounged as comfortable as one could in a chair without cushions. While his eyes were closed and he appeared at ease, his guard was an unshakable steel wall. No ninja worth their hitai-ate ever released their guard completely, lest they be killed for their incompetence. It was an unfortunate fate that a ninja could never relax their defense because of the fear of death, but that was their trade. While it was a struggle at first, it eventually became mere instinct to seasoned shinobi. While a Genin would require having their eyes open and coordinating their body to deflect a shuriken, a Jounin could catch the shuriken and quickly throw them back at their source.

Itachi considered his younger brother. He allowed a sneer to besmirch his otherwise emotionless visage. His younger brother...What a waste of blood and organs; he couldn't believe he was actually related to him. His runt of a sibling had disappointed him during their very brief reunion at the motel in which he viciously (and with enjoyment) beat him. The elder sibling smirked as he remembered Sasuke's screams of torment as he was forced to relive the night of the massacre through Itachi's Tsukuyomi.

Tsukuyomi was Itachi's favorite technique. While Amaterasu and Susanoo were extremely powerful and impressive in their own rights, Tsukuyomi defeated both in his opinion. The Genjutsu regarded as the most powerful of its kind allowed Itachi God-like control over the illusionary realm. Furthermore, unlike most Genjutsu, Tsukuyomi was nigh impossible to negate and was capable of inducing a mental breakdown. Only another Mangekyou Sharingan could reverse its effects or a normal Sharingan powerful enough to achieve the same feat. Furthermore, unlike Amaterasu, which applied terrible strain to his right Mangekyou Sharingan, forcing his eye socket to bleed and consuming a generous supply of his chakra, Tsukuyomi only taxed Itachi regarding his chakra reserves. It applied no strain to his left Mangekyou Sharingan, another reason why it was his favorite technique.

Interest in Genjutsu had been inspired in Itachi when he was a young age. He had read about the various types of the Ninja Arts, and after learning how Genjutsu operated, his interest culminated into mastery. With Genjutsu, if applied properly, the user could completely control what the target perceived, heard, felt, smelled, and tasted. If one wished to, they could make the target be surrounded by a completely different environment than their true environment. The fact Itachi was a Sharingan heir was an additional bonus, as that made casting Genjutsu all the much better and more effective. With his Sharingan, he merely needed to glance into the eyes of an opponent and they would be ensnared within his usually painful designs. This removed the need for hand seals, as those could be easily detected by an experienced ninja and intercepted. With the Sharingan, Itachi could capture foes within his illusions and they wouldn't even notice if their skill wasn't great enough.

Itachi was also a master of Ninjutsu, but Ninjutsu did not have the same appeal to him as Genjutsu held. While many shinobi desired to learn Ninjutsu if only to appear cool and alter the very environment, those were chakra consuming, time demanding, and could easily be avoided with the Kawarimi no Jutsu, if the latter was properly applied. Itachi did in fact know many powerful Ninjutsu (how could he not, having seen and memorized many with his Sharingan on missions and as a nukenin), but only used them as distractions or to quickly disable an opponent. Katon: Housenka no Jutsu and Bunshin Daibakuha were both great examples of these applications.

Taijutsu was Itachi's second favorite branch of the Ninja Arts. It involved direct contact with the enemy, inflicting vicious and merciless assaults to cripple and kill them. Furthermore, he was able to witness the desperation and pain within their eyes as they realized their fate. This isn't to say Itachi preferred grueling battles (unless, of course, it was against a person he truly desired to measure his strength against), as his Taijutsu involved fast and cruel strikes inflicted at the most sensitive areas of the human body before finally ending his opponent's life.

As Sasuke entered the meeting room, Itachi didn't move; his rigidness mimicked that of a statue. As Sasuke drew closer, Itachi's unexpressed excitement climbed, waiting for the correct opportunity to seize his prize. Just a bit longer and then everything would be as it should.

Without releasing his eyelids, Itachi spoke in a soft yet audible voice, "What do you perceive with your Sharingan?"

Sasuke snarled with hatred, "I see your death!"

Permitting a small quantity of amusement to color his tone, Itachi said, "My death? Do you care to prove that, or are they just empty words?"

Appearing behind Sasuke, back-to-back, with his near untraceable speed, Itachi continued, "Let's see how powerful your eyes are." Within a second, Itachi had his Mangekyou Sharingan activated, his normal Sharingan twisting into the shuriken form of his heightened Doujutsu. The elder Uchiha desired to acquire his new power through the vision of his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke spun, his arm colliding with Itachi's, who had extracted a kunai from his Akatsuki cloak as his weapon. Itachi shot his arm forward, his kunai blade seeking to open a new hole in Sasuke's head. The younger Uchiha, however, countered his maneuver by using his left hand to pull his chokuto partially from its scabbard, the blade providing a meager shield against the kunai.

Sasuke suddenly ripped his entire sword from its sheath as Itachi pulled his arm away before the two began a series of clashes. Sasuke and Itachi swung their respective weapons toward their adversary, blocking the weapon of the other. Kicks, punches, and flips were exchanged, all designed to hopefully knock their foe off balance long enough to score a direct hit.

Suddenly, Itachi appeared in front of Sasuke, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Before Sasuke could react, Itachi's left foot slammed into Sasuke's chest, knocking his younger brother back into the concrete walls of the central meeting room.

Sasuke weakly held up his left hand and began to initiate Chidori, but Itachi quickly clasped Sasuke's wrist and smashed it into the wall, forcing Sasuke to drop the technique because of pain. Itachi then proceeded to punch his brother in the stomach, further increasing the pain. Stomping his foot upon his younger brother's left foot ensured Sasuke was unable to move with great movement.

Sasuke glared at Itachi, the Mangekyou Sharingan he had awakened during his training with Orochimaru morphing his normal Sharingan into a design consisting of three ellipses intersecting each other, forming an appearance similar to that of the atomic model. To make his Mangekyou Sharingan even further unique, the color scheme was inverted: the background was black and the design itself was red. Sasuke gazed in confusion at Itachi's face, which had transitioned from impassiveness to some excitement, a rare occurrence for the elder Uchiha sibling whose countenance always reflected calm.

Itachi spoke in soft voice, "You _have _awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan, Sasuke. This is wonderful. Now my true ambition can be realized. I _will_ obtain my new light."

Without another word and before Sasuke could question what Itachi meant, he felt his elder brother's fingers pry the eyelid of his left eye back until his eyeball began bulging from its socket. With a swift pluck, Itachi removed the eye completely, forcing Sasuke to scream and writhe in agony at the unforgiving pain. His right hand clutched his left eye socket in a weak attempt to quell the pain, but it remained. A considerable quantity of blood dripped from the hollow cavity, spilling into Sasuke's hand and the excess sailing to the floor below.

As Itachi's fingers moved toward his right eye, Sasuke retaliated. Using the training he had received regarding his Juinjutsu, Sasuke forced his right hand-like wing to erupt from his back, forcing Itachi to leap backward to avoid the assault.

Itachi shot his left arm into his cloak sleeve, his hand holding a canister containing a preservative liquid. Quickly unscrewing the lid and dropping the eye inside, Itachi explained, "This is the difference between our power and the strength of our eyes. Your hatred is still not strong enough to allow you to kill me, but I could care less. You have the Mangekyou Sharingan, though, which is the only use you have for me."

Sasuke demanded, "What the hell was that for? Why did you rip my eye out? Are two Mangekyou Sharingan not enough for you?"

Itachi said, "Considering your eyes will allow me to transcend my current level to achieve a much greater state, I believe you are owed an explanation." Staring into the only Mangekyou Sharingan eye his younger brother still retained, Itachi elaborated, "On the night I slaughtered our clan, I informed you that if you were to awaken your own Mangekyou Sharingan, you would be the third person alive today who is able to use its power.

"Long ago, before our time, our clan's most well-known member, Uchiha Madara, awakened his own Mangekyou Sharingan, along with his younger brother, Uchiha Izuna. Both were considered incredibly talented and geniuses, even for our clan. They sparred constantly, with Izuna, seeking to outdo Madara. Unfortunately for him, Madara always proved stronger.

"As I stated previously, Madara and Izuna both awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan. Such an occurrence was unprecedented and had never been accomplished by any member of the Uchiha clan before them. Using the power of their new eyes, the brothers quickly seized control of the clan, with Madara as its leader.

"Tragedy then struck Madara in the form of blindness. He had overused his Mangekyou Sharingan, which degraded his vision until his world was black. Every remedy he attempted to revive his eyesight proved futile, as his Mangekyou Sharingan stole his vision from him as payment for its extraordinary power.

"Finally, desperate to regain his eyesight and experience the same power he had once wielded, Madara plucked the eyes of his own brother from his head and transplanted them into his own.

"The result of this was the birth of another new Doujutsu, a new form of the Sharingan, that, similar to the Mangekyou Sharingan, had never before been seen. By taking his brother's Mangekyou Sharingan, Madara's eyes were resurrected and gained an even more powerful light. He didn't ever need to worry about blindness again, as his new Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan would render him forever powerful."

Sasuke looked at his brother with a wide eye. Of all the reasons he had expected for Itachi to present as to why he desired his eyes, that wasn't even on the list. Considering he hadn't read of the Mangekyou Sharingan on the Uchiha clan's tablet in their clan's shrine, he wasn't aware of this. Then again, his Sharingan had only held two tomoe when he had last read it.

Itachi continued in his monotone voice, "So, Sasuke, shall we continue our battle? Give me your very best, or seizing your eyes will not be worth fighting your presently feeble struggle."

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger and seethed in rage at his elder brother's words and actions. This was not what he had envisioned their battle to be. He was supposed to win, to force his brother into the ground and make him suffer for killing their family. His frustration was growing and clouding his judgment, but his hatred toward the man before him forced him to forgo common sense and instead unleash the abomination that he had nurtured within his emotions for so many years.

Transforming his chakra into Raiton chakra, Sasuke activated Chidori Nagashi, directing the lightning to travel through the ground toward his elder brother. He already had formed a strategy. When Itachi would leap into the air to avoid the current of paralyzing electricity, Sasuke would then leap into the air while Itachi's attention was still focused upon his technique, thus preventing him from blocking his strike.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, he underestimated the brilliance of his elder brother and forgot why he was labeled a prodigy, considering the massive repertoire of abilities and knowledge Itachi possessed regarding ninja.

As Itachi gazed upon the quickly approaching Raiton technique through his Mangekyou Sharingan, he allowed the smallest of smirks to twinge his lips at the thought of the preparation he had undergone for a moment such as this. He had suspected Sasuke would develop a powerful affinity for Raiton techniques after witnessing the Chidori he had used against him at the motel, and his assumption had proved correct.

While and after Sasuke trained under Orochimaru, Itachi had practiced Fuuton techniques to counter his brother's Raiton arsenal. His confidence hadn't diminished at the thought of practicing the element inferior to his natural affinity, Katon. After all, if he could use Suiton, which was superior to Katon, why wouldn't he be able to utilize Fuuton?

Stringing through hand seals at speeds Hatake Kakashi couldn't decipher, even with his Sharingan, Itachi spoke, "Fuuton: Daitoppa." Transforming his chakra into Fuuton chakra and gathering it into his lungs, Itachi quickly released the technique, causing it to rush toward Sasuke and his Raiton technique.

The lightning dissipated as it clashed and lost against its superior element. Sasuke was too surprised at not only witnessing Itachi perform a Fuuton technique, but also at how easily it conquered his Chidori Nagashi. He had channeled a considerable amount of chakra into it, even if it was inferior in nature to his brother's technique.

Itachi, not wanting to waste any more time fighting his almost worthless younger sibling, ordered a Karasu Bunshin that he had produced before Sasuke had arrived to circle around his younger brother and capitalize upon his instability as a result of his Fuuton technique by ensnaring him within its powerful grip. Sasuke attempted to discharge his technique once again, but the real Itachi suddenly appeared before him, a no nonsense aura emanating from his body. The superior Uchiha mercilessly punched Sasuke in the stomach, forcing the aforementioned person to heave in pain and cancel his concentration. Itachi's Karasu Bunshin, to prevent Sasuke from acquiring any more focus while his real self extracted Sasuke's only remaining eye, maliciously twisted Sasuke's arm, forcing his younger brother to emit a scream of pain. That brought a smile to both the Karasu Bunshin and Itachi.

"After this, otouto," Itachi recited, "your almost worthless existence will indeed become worthless."

Before Sasuke could respond, Itachi subjected Sasuke's right and only remaining optical sphere to the same treatment as its partner. Sasuke's scream of agony sounded throughout the meeting room, his body squirming in agony as his vision ceased to exist. He could sense Itachi still standing where he had extracted his eye, watching in wicked amusement at his junior brother's suffering, a cruel satisfaction exhibited upon his face through his eyes and mouth.

After Itachi had placed the second eye with the care and reverence one would mostly find only reserved for sacred artifacts into his jar of preservative liquid, Itachi flipped a kunai into his right hand. Without speaking a word to his blind sibling, Itachi sliced Sasuke's throat open, a fountain of blood spewing from the new opening, covering a portion of the stone floor in its red dye. Sasuke released a few more gasps of oxygen as his lungs drowned in the life giving liquid before collapsing, his use now fulfilled.

The instant Sasuke had ceased moving, Itachi quickly decapitated him and, after forming a few hand seals, spoke, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu." Itachi manipulated and molded his chakra into Katon chakra that was then expelled from his mouth in the form of a large fireball. The roaring sphere of flames proceeded to engulf Sasuke's corpse and burned it to ashes. Itachi considered it ironic Sasuke was eliminated through the use of a technique not only created by their clan, but also considered a _"coming of age"_ technique for the Uchiha clan member using it successfully for the first time.

The reason Itachi had done this was because he knew Orochimaru's soul resided within Sasuke's body. He supposed Sasuke had served another purpose by allowing him to obliterate Orochimaru without the need of a prolonged battle where Orochimaru would have most definitely attempted to create a situation where he could possess his body. What a fool. If Fushi Tensei hadn't worked on Itachi the first time Orochimaru had used it against him, why would repeated efforts produce better results?

As he prepared for the transplant, Itachi reflected upon his life, particularly the Uchiha clan Massacre. A cold and grim smile crossed his countenance as he did so, reliving the night when he cast aside the chains his relations had figuratively and almost literally cuffed him with to restrict his potential. Itachi had understood that they were afraid of him and willing to do anything to incarcerate him, because his talents had not been seen since Madara had displayed himself in action. This had been demonstrated when Inabi, Tekka, and Yashiro had all accused him of murdering Shisui, which he had done, experiencing great sorrow afterward for the sacrifice his best friend had been forced to perform for his benefit. How otherwise could he have increased his capacity by acquiring the Mangekyou Sharingan, a Doujutsu that hadn't been seen in the Uchiha clan for several years because of inane restrictions placed upon the clan and that the clan had placed upon itself?

Despite this, the one person he would have spared other than Sasuke would have been his mother, Mikoto. She was the only person who had encouraged him to increase his abilities and to be the best shinobi he could possibly become. It was not only his determination to succeed, but also his mother's encouraging speeches that allowed him to reach his true power.

Unfortunately, his narrow-minded father had discovered that Mikoto was the only person Itachi had entrusted his secrets to and had revealed information to when Itachi had committed the acts necessary to increase his strength. Fugaku had demanded Mikoto to betray Itachi's secrets so that he could prevent Itachi from climbing his figurative ladder to a higher caliber. When Mikoto had vehemently refused, Fugaku, overcome by rage and frustration, had viciously attacked.

When Itachi had arrived at his residence to finish the butchering of his family, he had found his mother upon the floor, dead, with evidence to indicate that she had been sexually violated and physically abused. When Fugaku had foolishly revealed himself to be her violator and murderer, ridiculing her and stating other very unpleasant comments, Itachi had acted.

Trapping his sire within Tsukuyomi, Itachi had tortured Fugaku for daring to even consider harming the only parent who he had genuinely loved and trusted, let alone actually performing such heinous acts. Fugaku had screamed and yelled himself hoarse at Itachi to cease his punishment, but his pleas fell upon sealed ears. When he was finished, after Fugaku's mind had been snapped by the savagery of Itachi's retribution, Itachi had ended the life of his sire, satisfied with exacting vengeance against him for the vile acts he had caused against his mother.

Back in the present, Itachi lay upon the stone floor of the central meeting room on his sleeping mat, his Karasu Bunshin ready to perform the eye transplant. Both of Itachi's eyes were delicately removed and the optical nerves severed before the Karasu Bunshin placed Sasuke's eyes into the real Itachi's eye sockets, utilizing the Shousen Jutsu to properly attach the optical nerves and muscles to the eyes so that Itachi would be able to use them properly. After this was done, Itachi kept his eyelids sealed shut while his Karasu Bunshin wrapped the area of his eyes with bandages.

Itachi's being was flooded with excitement. He had finally accomplished what he had desired to for several years, but he would only be properly satisfied once he not only viewed his Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan, but used its amplified power in battle. He was very tempted to simply rip the bandages from his eyes, but he restrained himself. Only a few hours separated him from that reality. If he could wait numerous years for this moment, he could wait just a few more hours before he was completely satiated.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Itachi removed the bandages around his eyes before slowly opening them, his vision swimming into focus. He knew the operation was a success because his sight was now much sharper than it originally had been, even sharper than when he had first awakened his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Pulling a mirror from his equipment pouch, Itachi positioned it at eye level, the reflection of his coal black irises gazing back at him. Activating his normal Sharingan, Itachi watched as his coal black irises brightened to red and three black fangs surround his pupil in a triangular formation. Finally, arriving at the moment he had waited so long for, Itachi willed his Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan to make itself known, and the Uchiha prodigy was not disappointed.

His normal Sharingan twisted, morphed, and reshaped itself into a most unique design. Similar to what had occurred with Madara, his Mangekyou Sharingan's physical appearance was dominant in his Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan. The black pupil of Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan had been erased, the red pupil of his replacing it. The black background of Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan remained, although portions of the elliptical designs were obscured. The large loops formed by the black wire-like constructs created a V-like design. In its simplicity, Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan had merely been placed over the center of Sasuke's.

A genuine smile curled across Itachi's face. He, an Uchiha of such talent not seen since Madara, had finally accomplished what his ancestor had achieved: the Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan. He could now use any of the Mangekyou Sharingan's Doujutsu without the concern of his eyesight deteriorating. For Itachi, who had been forced to make use of his Mangekyou Sharingan's techniques sparingly so he would not completely succumb to blindness, this was a blessing.

There was another benefit Itachi noticed: his new Doujutsu had increased the strength of his chakra. Throughout his body, he could detect a potent current of energy that almost seemed revitalizing. Excitement coursed up and down his form at the new possibilities Itachi considered had been made available to him because of his newly birthed Doujutsu.

Standing up and stretching, Itachi strolled from the Abandoned Uchiha Stronghold, smirking as he did so. It was now time to conduct some business…

**More Notes – Please read**

For any readers who have questions and/or comments regarding this story, I will answer them in my profile. I will do this so I don't have to upload sections of this story readers may misunderstand to be chapters. Furthermore, to help understand my viewpoints about the manga and explain why I wrote this story the way I did, I will answer questions.

For information about reviewing, please read that area of my profile. Thank you.


End file.
